Black And White
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Jellal needs to go away again, but he just couldn't do it before apologizing for lying to Erza. .:OneShot:.


_****_Made for 'A multi-fandom flashworks' community on LJ! The challenge was "apology".

Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Black And White**_

Last day of Daimatou Enbu. Fairy Tail got first place and for that they were celebrating like tomorrow would never come. Erza was definitely among the happy ones, eating strawberry cake as if nothing else mattered.

"Hey, Erza, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is anything wrong, Jellal?" she asked as she got up and followed him into a quieter and empty corridor.

"The Council figured out. I have to disappear before they get to you."

"Oh, I see." In fact, she was disappointed. She hadn't admitted it even to herself since it was such a silly thought, but she had hoped he would end up staying in the guild. "Thank you for everything, Jellal, you were a lot of help."

He smiled to her.

"No, thank you, Erza, and your whole guild. You've welcomed me as if I belonged, and for that I'm really grateful."

"You do belong, Jellal." She smiled back. "Even if you are not a Fairy Tail's mage, you will always be a part of our family. You, Ultear and Meredith too."

Jellal hesitated for a moment, as he pondered if he really should say what he truly wanted to say. He had no right, he knew that, but at the same time…

"Erza… before I go, I really need to apologize."

"Apologize?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. For lying to you about… having a fiancée."

Erza chuckled.

"It's okay. I knew it was a lie since the very beginning."

"You did?" he was truly surprised.

"Yes. You were always such a terrible liar, Jellal."

He felt his cheeks burn a little, as embarrassment spread through him. If she always knew…

"So, you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You had a purpose in your lie, I respect that."

Silence set itself among them, as Jellal tried to figure out what he should say now. He had a purpose on apologizing to. He wanted her to know what he truly felt. He wanted her to know how much the seven years she spent on Fairy Sphere crushed him. He wanted… her.

Erza smiled as she watched his golden eyes getting lost in confusion, figuring out what to do. She wished she could intervene, but it was his choice and she didn't want to force him into any direction. She loved him as a child and she continued to love him as a woman. She loved him even when he was a demon more than a man. Because of all that, she could wait – wait for him to decide what he considered wrong and what he considered right.

"We'll all miss you when you're gone. Natsu will be furious about not having time to challenge you into a fight."

He laughed.

"Fairy Tail is really amazing. The light is really blinding."

Erza couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You got it wrong, Jellal. It's not really light. We have drunks, smokers and destroyers, and most importantly, all of us have some kind of darkness in our hearts. However, we love and take care of each other. We try not to let our _nakama_s fall, but if they do, we help them up. We're a family, just that. Nothing but an ordinary family."

Jellal got a few steps closer to her.

"And what is your darkness, Erza?"

She looked right into his eyes while answering.

"For a long time I thought it was the Tower of Paradise. But I was wrong. My darkness is that I wasn't able to save you before your mind was taken."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Don't be stupid, of course it was. I was trying to protect Sho, so I should have endured it and not let them take you in my place."

"There was no such thing as 'let', Erza. I wanted to protect you, so I said I was responsible for everything."

Her chocolate eyes softened as she gently placed a hand on his face.

"Don't you see? You don't need to protect me. All I need from you is… you. I just want to know you're safe and happy. I don't need anything else."

The chuckle that escaped his throat was a bitter and dark one.

"And that is what tells us apart, Erza. I'm too selfish for that."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're fine knowing I'm safe and happy, but I'm not. I'm not fine with just that. I need much more. I… want to be the reason of your happiness."

With no other warnings, he kissed her, but the madness vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm sorry." He apologized when their lips parted.

"Don't be."

"I do have to go."

"Then, go. Just be sure to come back."

"We shouldn't, Erza… The things I've done…"

"Are on the past and you are paying for them. Plus, none was really your fault, even though I'm not using this as an excuse."

"Because it's not."

"Exactly. Many of us had done some terrible things, Jellal. But we grew up and let those things go. For example, watch those two." She said pointing into Gajeel and Levy. "He almost killed her once, but they are together now. How do you think he feels every time he touches her?"

"I know exactly how he must feel."

"But he is smiling anyways, isn't he? She makes him happy and he is doing his best to make her feel the same way. There is no such thing as black and white."

"It's all about the grey."

"Yes, it is."

Sighing, Jellal decided he should just give up. He would never be able to defeat her, being it a battle or an argument.

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you too, Jellal."

He kissed her again, this time not really wanting to let go.

"I have to go."

"You know where to find me."

"You'll really be waiting?"

"I might be on a mission on the day you decide to show up."

He laughed.

"Then, I'll be the one waiting."

"Make yourself at home on Fairy Hills, just don' let anyone notice you coming in, boys are not allowed, and I'm supposed to make everyone follow the rules."

"It's a deal."

She smiled to him and nodded.

"Send Urtear and Meredith my best regards."

"I will."

He walked away and she got back to her strawberry cake. Now, that was the way things were supposed to be between them, and she couldn't be happier about those arrangements. The Council would forgive him eventually, she was sure of it, but for now it was enough. Having him was enough.


End file.
